Because I am your Mother, Sarada
by AiLovesWriting
Summary: Sakura would do anything to protect her daughter. She doesn't want Sasuke to see another family member die in front of his eyes. That's why she-!


_**Because I am your mother, Sarada**_

Who would have thought that Sarada would have the same brute strength as Sakura?

Sakura was shocked.

Her little baby was using that strength to protect her, her mother.

As tears build up, she shook her head.

'No Sakura. There is no time for crying.' She thought. After having her fight with adult Shin, she didn't have time to cure her left arm. Not having a fight for three years, she was so out of practice. Even if she had little chakra left, she was going to protect her daughter.

Sarada panted. She had just beaten thirty opponents. Her Sharingan was still activated and she was ready to fight again. Sakura smiled. _'She's definitely your daughter, Sasuke-kun'_

She jogged carefully, not to step on the children's defeated corpse to see her daughter. She was shocked when she heard from Shizune that Sarada was questioning her motherhood. It hurt her a lot. She had to do an explanation to Sarada.

Her eyes widened as another adult Shin appeared behind Chouchou and Sarada, holding a shuriken. Her pace fastened.

Adult Shin glared at Sarada. "You...you did this to them"

Sarada and Chouchou were scared to death. They didn't expect this. They didn't felt his chakra at any moment. Her father was still fighting with the Hokage and her mother was injured. Sarada was too shocked to do something. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact,

 _that never came..._

 ** _"KYAAAAH!"_**

Sarada's eyes widened in horror. Blood covered her face.

Her mother's blood.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped fighting as they heard Sakura's screaming in pain. Sasuke turned around and his eyes widened. "Sa-"

" **SAKURA-CHAN!** " Naruto yelled.

Naruto's blood boiled as one of his best friend was heavily wounded. He was about to fight Adult Shin but stopped as he felt a dark chakra that he prayed to never feel again.

From the corner of his eyes he saw his purple chakra madly flowing around him.

 _'No..'_ Sasuke thought. _This can't happen again.._

 _This can't happen again to me._

Flashbacks of his parents and Itachi's death appeared on his mind and now Sakura's.

 _No, this wasn't happening._

His parents and brother where dead.

He was alone.

Now he finally had what was taken away from him a long time ago.

A brother and a wife who gave him his _first child._

 _Sakura was...Sakura was.._

 _" **SAKURA!** "_ He yelled.

Shin laughed as Sakura's body fells to the ground.

Sarada knelt besides her, tears where rolling down her flushed cheeks. "Mama! Mama! Why you did that?!"

After questioning her, not wanting to save her at first. This woman...

 _saved her life._

Sarada couldn't contain it anymore. "WHY!? WHY DID YOU PROTECT ME!?"

Sakura coughed blood. "Because I am your mother Sarada.." Her trembling hands caressed Sarada's face. "And I'll do anything to protect you and your father even if I have to lose my life."

Sarada continued to cry. "I'm sorry Mama! Please...!" She placed her hands on Sakura's.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" She admitted, crying on Sakura.

She didn't want to see her mother die.

Just out of nowhere a painful cry was heard. Sasuke slammed Shin to the ground and took his katana out. His right eye Sharingan converts into Manekyou. "You...you...how dare you try to kill my wife in front of me?!" Sasuke stabbed Adult Shin's heart. "I'll make you feel the pain that you gave her and not only that. You'll also feel the pain of your little shitheads!" Shin screamed as the Katana went deeper.

"MANEKYOU SHARINGAN"

Naruto knelt as well beside her. "Sakura-chan! Are you OK!?"

She painfully nodded. She looked at Sarada. "Don't worry Sarada, this injury is not that deep. I just-" She groaned as she moved her arms. "Can't move or I will bleed to death.."

Naruto stretched his bandaged right arm. "Here Sakura-chan. Bite my hand so that I can take this off." Sarada helped her to sit down. She bit Naruto's hand harder when she felt the shuriken being removed from her. As she was about to heal herself, she stopped and laid down on the ground again.

Naruto looked at her worriedly. "Sakura-chan aren't you-"

She closed her eyes.

"S-SAKURA-CHAN!" He shook her softly. "Sakura-chan! WAKE UP! DAMN IT! WAKE UP!"

He went to listen to her pulse but heard nothing.

Tears where streaming down Naruto's face. "DAMN IT SAKURA-CHAN!" He didn't know what to do.

"MAMA! MAMA!" Sarada cried desperately.

 **"SASUKE! LEAVE THAT SHIT ALONE YOU ALREADY KILLED HIM!** " Sasuke's fist stop mid-air. He was on top of a dead Shin, his face was destroyed and he still had the katana stabbed on his heart. Panting, he turned around.

"Wha-"

"SAKURA-CHAN..! I CAN'T FEEL SAKURA-CHAN'S HEARTBEAT!" In an instance Sasuke was next to Sakura.

"Sakura!" He shook her. "C'mon Sakura, you're stronger than that! Wake up!"

No response.

Naruto held Sarada closer to him as she cried. "MAMA! MAMA!"

"Naruto! I need your help to do chest compression!"

Naruto knelt next to Sasuke.

Chouchou held Sarada.

Since Sasuke only had one arm, he explained to Naruto how to do chest compression.

As Naruto pushed down his hands for the thirtieth time, Sasuke watched Sakura.

No reaction.

Sasuke gently tilted Sakura's head and Naruto pinched her nose. He lifted her chin and covered his mouth with hers and blew some of his air for one second. He did it over and over again. His eyes gazed to her closed ones.

 _'Sakura wake up...Sarada needs you, I need you!'_ Sasuke could feel the tears forming in his eyes.

Naruto watched his best friend trying to save his wife's life. "Y-You don't dese-erve this S-Sasuke...We don't d-deserve t-this.." He stuttered as the tears wouldn't let him speak well.

Sarada's cries didn't help Sasuke at all. Hearing his daughter cry as her mother might be dead breaks his heart.

Uchiha Sasuke was crying.

He trembled as he cries harder while still doing CPR.

"Sakura-san! Where's Sakura-san!?" Someone called out. Sarada blinked back the tears as she saw a slug coming closer to her mother.

"W-What is that thing doing here?" Chouchou asked.

Naruto looked up and his eyes widened.

"Sakura-san summoned me a while ago so that I could take care of your injuries but we got separated when that guy attacked us"

"T-That's... _KATSUYU_!" Naruto breathed. "S-So that means Sakura-chan is n-not dead!"

"She's not dead...yet. She has lost a lot of blood. Excuse me Sasuke-san."

Sasuke sniffed and gave some space to Katsuyu.

"Don't worry she'll be OK in a second"

As Katsuyu cured Sakura's wound, Sasuke grabbed Sarada by the shoulder.

"I w-want you to know that I love y-you and your Kaa-san a lot Sarada. That I'm doing this mission to protect you girls a-and the village." He brushed some of her tears away. "She is your real mother Sarada. She's my wife. My feelings and your Kaa-san's are truly connected because... _we have you Sarada.._ " He hugged her tightly.

Sarada inhaled her father's scent as she clutched his shirt. "I l-love you too Papa.."

When he heard Sakura coughing, he focused his attention back to her. Naruto was helping Sakura to sit down.

He couldn't believe it.

 _She was OK._

He tried to hide his smile by covering it with his bangs.

"S-Sakura-chan! You need to lay down again you just got recovered!" Naruto warned.

"I'm OK Naruto. Let me stand-"

"You can't! Listen to the Hokage-" Naruto winced as Sakura punched him squared on the face.

"I don't care if you're the Hokage, shannaro! Who was the one who healed you for fifteen years!?"

"S-Sakura-chan.." He twitched on the floor.

"That's what I thought..."

"MAMA!" She looked up at Sarada, who's standing next to her. Sarada looked down, embarrassed. A new set of tears were ready to rolled down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Mama...because of me you were nearly k-"

Sakura moaned as she stood up. Her legs wobbled a little. She stretched her arms and smiled at her daughter. "Come here you silly child of mine!"

Sarada bit her lip and ran into her mother's embrace. "I love you so much Sarada. Me and your Papa love you no matter what."

She pushed Sarada's hair behind her ear. "Now let's go home! You and your Papa must be hungry!" She grabbed her hand. Sarada just laughed forgetting everything that had happen a while ago.

As Sakura made her first step, her legs decided to stop working and she loses her balance. Sarada was about to grab her, but in a blink of an eye, Sasuke was holding her, bridal style.

Sakura blushed as her husband's onyx eyes were staring at her. "Seriously Sakura, you're so stubborn. You just got heal."

Sakura pouted. "You are also stubborn, baka darling!" Sasuke smirked.

"I'm glad you're ok..." He whispered, poking her forehead.

She smiled and rested her head on his chest, hearing his heart beating fast.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun.."

He gave her a sincere smile. "Let's go home.."

"You guys are so cute" Naruto commented, walking next to them.

"Shut up Naruto" Sasuke groaned as Sakura giggled.


End file.
